


I'll find you in my dreams

by ineffablewholockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous John Watson, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining John, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablewholockian/pseuds/ineffablewholockian
Summary: Here,in your dreams,you could be anywhere in the world,surrounded by people.Faces passing by.A picture on a billboard.A name carved into a gravestone.But these people are important. These names and faces will all play a role in your life.An acquaintance, an enemy, a colleague, a friend.A soulmate.But you'll never know which is which.Unless you look.Unless you search.The more times a person appears,the more important they will be.Your soulmate will appear in every single one of your dreams, if you can find them.So people will catalogue, keep track of the people they find in hopes of tracking down the person they are made for.But some people don't.Some people don't want to find their soulmate.𝙎𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙥𝙚𝙤𝙥𝙡𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙙𝙤.William Sherlock Scott Holmes was one of those people.One of those people who thought the whole soulmate idea was flawed and tacky.How is the universe meant to know the person you would fall in love with years before you do?And anyways,he didn't even believe in love.Caring was a disadvantage,a chemical defect,something which distracted you from the important things, if you will.He was never going to fall in love.But then he met someone who changed that.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	I'll find you in my dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *UNDER HEAVY EDITING BECAUSE I HATE AT LEAST HALF OF THIS*  
> So yeah I first wrote most of it last year when i had my annual 2 weeks of bloody hayfever (spring allergies suck) so you could say i was not in peak writing condition.But hopefully this rewrite will make it more bearable.I hope to continue this fic to completion but it will drag out a lot and since this gon be a slowburn,we gon be here for a while. Unfortunately, my brain has this nasty habit of giving me at least a month of writers burnout after a chapter that is swiftly followed by about 2 months of procrastination so if you like regular updates you might wanna miss. So yeah.Welp enough of me rambling so yeah please do read this fic thou see'est before thee (very Shakespeare).Hope you like it!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> ~ya gurl~

𝘊𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬.

𝘊𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬.

𝘊𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬.

Johns metal cane clunked as it came into contact with the ground, synchronised with every time that he limped.He glanced around at the park.It was a busy scene,but then again this was London. Spotting some pigeons furiously pecking at the ground events from his dreams relayed in his head.Due to his time spent in the military, most of his dreams were related to that and trying to find the love of your life being shot at in war-torn Afghanistan is harder than it sounds.That dream was not so successful because he never saw many faces because he was too busy- you know 

𝘙𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 

However,the main "features of interest" (this phrase for some reason came up often in his dream) were,if he was honest, rather peculiar.Firstly,as he dodged the bullets slicing through the air (his favourite Tuesday afternoon activity) he felt a tap on the shoulder.Like an idiot,he turned around and saw a woman standing there with a cup of tea and a very stern look on her face.Her brown hair was short and stuck out in tufts around her head,some straggling their way onto her wrinkled face.He then shook himself out of his memories and back to reality as he kept walking. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a rather overweight man sitting on a bench.From what he could see in his line of sight,the man was about John's height, dressed in a suit with a tie that was an odd medley of olive green,crimson and mustard yellow colours that haphazardly crossed over each other in unequal stripes and a tan coat over the top of his strange apparel.He had short brown hair slightly combed back and small glasses but it was hard to tell eye colour from this distance. 𝘏𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘦 he thought as he saw. John glumly walked past as this man wouldn't know him and he was just going to get on with his normal,regular day because nothing would ever happen to useless,boring John Hamish Watson-

"John!John Watson!" A familiar voice called out from behind him.

Shocked,John turned around trying to figure out who this man was.He did know him but the name was on the tip of his tongue-

"Stamford.Mike Stamford. We were at Bart's together!"

"Yes,sorry.Yes,Mike hello..." John stuttered awkwardly as he reached out to shake his former colleague's hand.

"Yeah.I know.I got fat" Mike stated

"No,no." John answered, not wanting to offend him.

"I heard you were abroad somewhere getting shot at! What happened?" Mike smiled.

"I got shot."John replied,melancholy

The smile disappeared from Mikes face so he wisely changed the subject.

"Let's grab some coffee!Or tea.Its been a while since I've seen you and I can tell we have a lot to catch up on!" he smiled

"Now that is something we can agree on!"

~  
Wibbly wobbly timey wimey skip to after grabbing coffee  
~

The two sat together on the bench,an awkward silence hanging over their heads as they sipped their drinks.

"So..Still at Bart's then?" John asked,not really wanting to engage in conversation but found it impolite not to.

"Teaching now."

John nodded.

"Bright young things like we used to be.God I hate them!"

John laughed dryly as he set down his cane.

"What about you? Staying in town until you get yourself sorted?"

"Can't afford London on an army pension!"

"Aaaand you couldn't bear to be anywhere else!That's not the John Watson I know-"

"Yeah I'm not the John Watson-"

John glumly shifted the disposable cup between his hands,his left hand shaking ever so slightly.

After another awkward silence Mike asked,

"Couldn't Harry help?"

John let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Yeah,like that's gonna happen!"

Mike contemplated for a moment.

"I dunno,get a flat share or something..."

"C'mon,who'd want me for a flatmate?" John asked,smiling.

Mike laughed to himself.

"What?" asked John, confused.

"You're the second person to say that to me today!"

"Who's the first?"

As John sat in the cab that Mike had hailed for them,he stared out of the window, thinking about who his new flatmate would be.He had no doubt that they would be about as interesting as a slice of plain white bread as most of the people he met were.When the taxi parked up next to Bartholomew's Hospital,as he walked inside the building,John had no clue about what would happen next.No clue that what would happen today would change his life forever


End file.
